PsyKirb
PsyKirb, otherwise called PK or occasionally PsyKirby, is a Kirby OC created by tails41yoshi. Personality PsyKirb is a brave hero, always facing danger head-on, but he overestimates his abilities, like the time he challenged Galacta Knight and got impaled in three seconds. He is reckless, and he doesn't really think about the consequences of his actions, like pulling out an electric sword underwater. He also likes to spin. Anyone who tries to hurt his friends, especially Krystal, will have to get through him first if they want a chance. However, if a group of enemies is attacking everyone, he goes against whoever is trying to harm Krystal. His emotions also have a big impact on him, leaving him extremely powerful when angry, for example. Powers PK is probably one of the most powerful characters ever appeared in the RP, only overshadowed by Kali, Nova, Star Dream, Krystal, Galacta Knight and maybe Rockirby. While he doesn't have combat training, he relies on his superior speed and strength to beat up opponents, although he has trouble when the opponent has similar powers. He has powerful psychic powers, but rarely uses them in combat. However, he can use them to heal, to float, to teleport or, with PSI-Quick, to boost his speed even more. He can also create a psychic sword, which has the color scheme of his crush, Krystal, and his own. He gave the sword these colors to symbolize his love for her, mostly as well due to her death. It's got electric properties, and has bad side effects if used underwater. After Krystal's second death, he unlocked his final form, Perfect PsyKirb. This form has energy wings, and powers up all his preexisting abilities. His eyes can glow a different number of colors depending on his emotion/what he's doing with ESP. * Vision - Light blue. * Sensing danger - Green * Gaining power and courage - A blinding white. * Anger - Red, obviously. * Sadness - Dark blue. Additionally, after obtaining his Perfect form, he gained all the PSI powers that are able to be used in EarthBound and Mother 3. List of his PSI powers: * PSI Rockin (α, β, γ & Ω) - Summons giant neon lights and deals huge damage to all opponents. * PSI/PK Flash (α, β, γ & Ω) - May blind an enemy, paralyze it, make it feel strange or instantly kill it. (Of course, it won't work most of the time, even if Ω is used, which has a 40% chance of insta-killing) * Lifeup (α, β, γ & Ω) - Heals a small bit of health to one person (α), a good amount of health to one person (β), full health to one person (γ) or a significant amount of health to everyone. (Ω) * Healing (α, β, γ & Ω) - Heals effects like paralysis, solidification, and can even revive. (May not always work though.) * Shield (α, Σ, β, & Ω) - Cuts damage in half (α for one ally, Σ for all allies) or cuts it in half while dealing half of the damage taken back at the attacker. (β for one ally, Ω for all allies) * Hypnosis (α & Ω) - Puts one (α) or all (Ω) enemies to sleep. * Paralysis (α & Ω) - Paralyzes one (α) or all (Ω) enemies. * PSI/PK Fire (α, β, γ & Ω) - Damages all enemies in a row of fire. * PSI/PK Freeze (α, β, γ & Ω) - Damages one enemy and may freeze them in place. * PSI/PK Thunder (α, β, γ & Ω) - Strikes lightning 1 (α), 2 (β), 3 (γ) or 4 (Ω) times. May miss when there are few enemies. * PSI Magnet (α & Ω) - Drains PP from one (α) or all (Ω) enemies, if they have PP, so PSI moves can be used. * PSI Shield (α, Σ, β & Ω) - Makes psychic attacks disappear (α for one ally, Σ for all allies) or reflects them. (β for one ally, Ω for all allies) * Offense Up (α & Ω) - Raises one (α) or all (Ω) allies' attack power. * Defense Up (α & Ω) - Raises one (α) or all (Ω) allies' defense. * Offense Down (α & Ω) - Decreases one (α) or all (Ω) enemies' attack power. * Defense Down (α & Ω) - Decreases one (α) or all (Ω) enemies' defense. * PSI/PK Starstorm (α & Ω) - Summons a bunch of stars that deal huge damage to all opponents. * Brainshock (α & Ω) - Makes one (α) or all (Ω) enemies feel strange. Only works if an opponent is smart/has a high IQ. If the enemy is stupid, Brainshock won't work. * Counter (α & Ω) - Counter α works the same way as Shield β and Counter Ω works the same way as Shield Ω, except full damage is reflected instead of half. * PK Ground - Creates a massive earthquake which repeatedly deals 5% of the enemy's max HP. It can also trip opponents. * PK Love (α, β, γ & Ω) - Summons harsh, shining pink and turquoise lights with a hexagonal pattern (with the exception of the α stage), which deal huge damage to all opponents. * PSI Counter (α & Ω) - PSI Counter α works like PSI Shield β and PSI Counter Ω works like PSI Shield Ω, except for the fact that the attacked person still takes damage. * Refresh - Heals 10% of all allies' max HP 5 times. Note that despite the obvious reference to Ness, in EarthBound, the only moves listed here that Ness can actually use are PSI Rockin, PK Flash, Lifeup, Healing, Shield (only α and β though), Hypnosis and Paralysis. Also, being that he has ESP, a mind-based ability, his mind is very strong and resistant, able to do things while he's paralyzed, for example, like using PK/PSI attacks or moves. Not only this, but this makes him immune to mind-reading, especially from Rockirby. And most importantly, he is also immune to any sort of mind-control, like even possession. Appearance PsyKirb is a sky-blue puffball with dark blue feet and eyes. He wears the cap from the ESP ability and the ESP aura from his hands is yellow. In his Perfect form, his body color becomes a lighter shade of blue, his feet and eyes become a light shade of purple and under his hands, he gains yellow sectioned energy (not physical) wings, much like those of Star Dream. These wings, however, are not just there for show. His sword has the appearance of a Galaxia. Its blade, however, is made of electricity, rather than being a physical blade. It is white-colored, the hilt is colored light blue, and the gem is purple. Affiliations KDee - Doesn't mind him all that much, although in his opinion, he can get annoying after a while. Lirby - Thinks he's pretty nice, never had any sort of negative feelings towards him. However he was heartbroken when he killed him, as he didn't mean to. Hirby - Same as Lirby. Krystal - Never wanted to admit his love for her... until it was too late. He saw her as a special girl, like no one he had ever met. She had everything to be his perfect girlfriend... in his opinion, of course. Let's say his feelings took mortal damage when he killed her. But his wish is to see and be with her... again. Oh yeah, was it mentioned that he also found her cute and pretty? Kali - Absolutely despises her. Sees her as his biggest enemy. Grew to hate her even more after finding out she's allied with Nightmare. However, he wants to control his emotions, as she was the one who made him kill her and if he gets too insane, he might end up killing her, which means not just Krystal would die, but her soul altogether, leaving no hope of her coming back. Galacta Knight - At first he didn't like him at all. Until a mind-blowing discovery was made. Starry - Doesn't mind her all that much. She was there to comfort him in the hardest of times, which he really appreciates... From the way she's nice to him, he likes her pretty much as a sister and cares a lot for her. He's willing to protect her (and the others, of course) at all costs. Nyx - Never interacted much with her, but thinks she's nice... until she betrayed him harder than any traitor ever. Wizzy - They've been best friends ever since they were young. They always helped each other out. Wizzy also thinks of him and Krystal being the perfect pair... (So in other words, Wizzy ships them. Hard. Like someone else.) Electra - Never really interacted with her as well... Chip - To him, a really good friend. He was also the first person he saw after getting out of his seal, who also volunteered to help him with his memories. Amaya - Likes her personality, although he must watch out with his electricity... Rockirby - Absurdly hates him for being a useless piece of junk. He'd honestly not care if he died. Although it doesn't bother him that he also has a crush on Krystal, somehow... OK, he does a bit, but his stupidity makes him hate him even more. Waddle Dee - To him a pretty cool friend. Pirby - Gets sometimes confused by his actions, but never shows any sort of negative feelings towards him. Roman - There's not much to say aside from the fact that well, at least he's got a swordfighting friend! Gurby - Knowing already that he's Kali's love, he hated him already. But as he found out he has Halfmoon as a keychain, feelings of hatred for him immediatly awakened inside of him. He WILL get his revenge. BDee - Doesn't still know him that well but he thinks he can be a good friend of him. Gallery Cute Blue ESP Kirby.jpeg|Isn't he cute? Trivia * Ironically, despite being a hero, he has the highest hero kill count of any character in the RP, having killed Krystal and Lirby, and having caused Hirby's suicide. * He likes to spin. * Starry had a small crush on him before, until she realized that he likes her as a sister. * He HIGHLY dislikes being called cute, despite being very cute. So much in fact, that he would be angry if even Krystal said that to him. ** That being said, he absurdly hates when Kali calls him "her little psychic puffball". ** That also goes to the point where if Kali told him he's not cute, he'd be actually completely fine. Yes, he'd be fine if his biggest enemy told him he isn't cute. That's how much he hates that. ** Additionally, whenever he falls asleep or just normally sleeps, his cuteness becomes so much, no enemy will want to attack him. * His appearance while in his Perfect form was originally going to be used for a Soul form, if he ever gained one. * It is possible that he can fly at the speed of light, as he went all the way from Halfmoon to Popstar in just a few messages, which could probably translate to less than 2 minutes. * One could have this as his battle theme. ** Or this in a minor battle. Category:Puffball Category:Kirby RP Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters